


When I Grow UP

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Little Monty wanting to become a superhero when he grows up.





	When I Grow UP

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CMBB or the characters.

Monty jumped on his bed. His dark blue blanket was tied around his neck to look like a cape. Monty was going to be a superhero when he grew up. He would save kittens from trees and pretty girls. 

“Wow, careful little superhero!” His grandma laughs from the door.

“I am being careful, grandma!’ He tells her.

“Okay.” SHe said unsure.

“I’m going to save people! Just like the people at mom’s work!” Monty did not realize his grandma’s face slightly drop. He started living with her after his dad died and his mom ended up in jail. 

His grandma and mom lied and said that she worked in the jail. He was too little to understand that was not true. She decided to play along with it, “You are going to put bad guys away?” 

“YEAH! And I am going to save animals!” 

“Of course.” 

Little did they know that it a way Monty would become a superhero.


End file.
